Conveyors are typically used at one site and rolled around on wheels to move from specific location to location within the site. Conveyors typically cannot rotate right to left to change the orientation of the conveyor. Few conveyors exist that are interconnected to a vehicle such that they can be used at various sites, e.g., construction sites.
Truck-mounted conveyors usually require a CDL-rated truck. Further, truck-mounted conveyors typically convey articles and cannot handle loose materials. The truck-mounted conveyors that can handle loose material are typically attached to a dump truck.